Christmas Frenzy Part 2!
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: Hey!! chapter 3 is up!! Seth's in the hands of no other than the twins!!! he, my brother said this chappy was pretty funny... but it depends on you guys... if you'll review!!! ^_^:
1. Default Chapter

"Christmas Frenzy Part two!!!" ("Wishing under the snow")  
  
  
  
Helloooooooo!!! I hope someone would read this. few months to go. and Christmas is coming. N'weiz. this is a sequel from my first trigun fic, Christmas Frenzy. do read. and don't forget your reviews guys!!!. /gulp/. no one is reading.  
  
  
  
"The.sky is beautiful tonight ne Vash-san?" Meryl smiled at the man beside him.  
  
The tall young man looked at her warmly, and smiled.  
  
The snow began to fall..  
  
"The this beautiful night can never be compared to yours. cause you're more beautiful than everything and everyone. Meryl.." he replied with his enticing eyes.  
  
"Vash." she breathe.  
  
"Meryl."  
  
"Vash."  
  
"Meryl."  
  
"Vash!"  
  
"Me-ryl?"  
  
"Vash you big ass bullshit!!"  
  
"Me-----meryl.????!!!"  
  
"Vash!!! Damn it wake up you stupid son of a---" Unghhhh.. Huh?  
  
"What the hell? Knives?!" the blonde haired young man said checking the time.  
  
"Knives!! It's 6:30 in the morning!!!" Vash complained, as his beautiful dream was just ruined.  
  
"Dress up and we're going shopping!" knives urged, throwing him his boots and pants.  
  
"Shopping? For what?" Vash asked puzzled.  
  
"For crying out loud Vash!! It's just two weeks before Christmas!" Knives explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know. but. what for?" Vash followed.  
  
"Huh? Waddya mean "What for?" " He asked back.  
  
"Yeah, What for. it's just going to be the two of us. we don't need to prepare to much food." Vash explained.  
  
The TWO of us?! Knives repeated in his mind. raising his brow. (And what does knives expect?! ^3* ^wink^ ^wink^)  
  
"Yeah. I mean. DAMN IT!! I forgot to send them the letter!!" Vash blurted out.  
  
Knives sighed. in relief? Or in his brother's stupidity?  
  
"C'mon Knives let's go!! I hope they get this." Vash hurried tugging Knives along.  
  
Knives smiled inwardly and whispered to himself.  
  
"Baka. thank God you remembered." as he rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Give me two whole turkeys and some of those green bell peppers." Vash pointed out to the vendor.  
  
The vendor handed the turkeys and peppers and Vash handed out the cash.  
  
The two strolled around the small plaza to get what they need.  
  
Out of the corner of Vash's eye. he spotted something.  
  
He bulged at it as it looks so. beautiful on her.  
  
The thin silver necklace with a small little dolphin pendant was the right and perfect gift for her. he figured out.  
  
He checked the price. $20.000?!  
  
He caught something in his throat and went off to where Knives is. he seems to be buying something.  
  
"Is that for me?!" Vash asked behind him.  
  
"Whoa! Damn it don't startle me like that!!!" Knives yelled at him. almost having a heart attack..  
  
Vash checked out the 2 gifts, one was a small box neatly covered in a shiny Christmas wrapper and the other is a rectangular shaped box with also a shiny wrapper.  
  
"Hey!! Don't forget Meryl!!!" Vash explained.  
  
"What?!" Knives asked back.  
  
"Where's the one for Meryl?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, and you think this little one or this one is yours? Dream on lil' cowboy!!" Knives mocked as he walk away from Vash.  
  
Vash watched Knives walk away. He smiled to himself.  
  
"It's a good thing he's changing. well. I think he IS so I hope he'll just stay like this. and never go back to the same old." he stopped. and shakes his head left and right, erasing the thought.  
  
"He's trying to change. I can see that. giving The two annoying woman spiders he ever saw gifts. hmmm. he's single. AND Wolfwood won't mind right?" he smiled to himself as he begins to plan his evil plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
(While.)  
  
"Achoooo!!" Millie sneezed.  
  
"How many times did I tell you not to play in the snow!!" Meryl sermon, handing out another pack of tissues to her partner.  
  
"That's okay. maybe this hot cocoa will warm her, here's yours Meryl.." a young tall man asked behind them.  
  
"Thanks Seth." Meryl smiled at him.  
  
"What could have happened?" Millie began to ask worriedly.  
  
"I know Meryl. Vash usually sends as an invitation this time. for another reunion. but." Meryl replied.  
  
"I'm sure Vash didn't forgot about that Meryl don't worry." The young man comforted her as he puts his arms around her shoulder.  
  
I hope Vash didn't forgot to invite us over. I have to tell him this stupid Seth is really getting into my nerves. yes, his kinda great. tall.. handsome. and brown-eyed and all. but. I prefer Vash or Knives rather than him. and besides. Meryl doesn't like him!! Can't he see that? Millie chided her mind, looking at the couple with a pout.  
  
"If ever that Vash fellow invites the two of you. can I come?" the young man asked.  
  
Of course you can't!!! it's just for close friends. you're not even considered a friend! Millie thought.  
  
"Sure you can!! The more the merrier Seth!!" Meryl replied.  
  
Damn it!!! now it seems. I don't want Vash to invite us. not when this good-for-nothing-and-especially-not-good-for-Meryl-guy comes along!!! she figures out again..  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. THE NEXT CHAPTER depends on the reviews I get. if you want me to continue or just take it out. I hope someone's reading. sorry for the grammatical errors!!  
  
Oh. and insert standard disclaimers in here please!!! ^_^;  
  
Oh. and I'm sorry for not updating My cousin. I'll try to update it in a week. since it's our break. then I'll have to face college again. and. and. damn!!! ALGEBRA. FAILED.ALGEBRA FAILED.... 


	2. Chapter 2: POV

"Christmas Frenzy Part 2"  
  
A/N Thanks to the reviews. I really appreciate the time you spend on reading this little ficcy. Do read and review!!! ^_^; domo arigatou gozaimasu!!!  
  
  
  
This chapter is just based on the twins' pov.  
  
  
  
-Knives' Pov-  
  
Hn. I thought I'd never feel like this anymore since that day Rem died. Those insurance girls surely did it. Insurance girls. You used to call them spiders. Knives you're definitely freaking out. this is not you. definitely not you.  
  
I hate being vulnerable. at the same time. I hate being alone. If I were to choose between loneliness and being with friends that make you feel vulnerable. I'll choose. wait. I called them friends. I just remembered. I hate them. damn it. I freakin' hate those people.  
  
Hn. I'd rather be alone. and left alone. What's wrong with that? I lived without that stupid of a brother. without them. without her so; I can go back to the usual cold-blooded killer that I used to be anytime.  
  
Cold. Blooded. Killer. Those were the words she said to me the first time we spoke. before they left us. She always hated my guts. I always hated hers too. since she kept on following my brother. what did she saw? What did she feel? We're twins? So there's a BIG possibility that she could.  
  
Last Christmas, that stupid day I first got to see her again. her long hair. her purple eyes. and my first kiss. our first kiss. poor Vash. I hope he won't put too much mistletoes again. or else I'll blow of them to pieces. every single piece.  
  
This is definitely not me. not me. how can I have these damn stupid feelings anyway? I'm a cold-blooded killer, and I couldn't control it if I had the sudden urge of killing anything. much more anyone.  
  
Maybe this Christmas, I'll try to be good to that stupid of a brother. I'll give him a chance to make up for what happened last Christmas. I mean. let's just give him a chance.  
  
Come to think of it. maybe he's just giving up? He always makes it a habit to brag about how he's so into Meryl. and how good she is and blah. blah. blah. but how come he likes to talk about MILLIE these past few days. could he? Is he? Well that is really good news (grinning to himself) for me. ^_^;  
  
-Vash's Pov-  
  
  
  
What the hell is he thinking now? Why is he looking at me that way!? I'm he's brother and he likes to kill me? /gulp/ I hope not. I hope they'll be here soon. I can't wait to see Meryl again. I can't wait to give her this gift, this is the silver necklace I saw on the town's square. I really put every inch of my power to borrow money from all those people. even the ones I don't know. I think my voice is gift from heaven if it hadn't been for this voice. I couldn't have threatened those people to lend me money. "Please lend me money or else. I'll sing!!!" /lol/ I can still remember their faces. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is this gift and the wonderful Christmas Eve that we will share tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Since I met them everything changed, they kept on following me wherever I go. She kept following me wherever I go. maybe this is destiny maybe these are all premonitions from heaven!!! Maybe she will be the woman I'll. Meryl walking down with me to the isle. and. oh chotto. maybe Nicholas' death meant something!!! Maybe Millie needs someone to care for her. I see now!!! So that's why Knives is looking at me in his typical death stare!!! He wants me to hook him up!!! Oh, this Christmas is going to be a good one.  
  
  
  
-----@@---  
  
"Hey Vash!!! Quit daydreaming and get the door!!" Knives exclaimed to him throwing him a frying pan.  
  
Vash looked at him and sighs he opened the door.  
  
"Huh? What is it kind sir?" Vash asked the man in front of him. "Telegram for Mr. Vash and Knives." He replied kindly as he handed the telegram.  
  
The telegram read:  
  
  
  
Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives,  
  
We have received your letter. And we decided to come over. We are currently here on the train riding all the way there. Don't worry we'll be careful Seth is here with us. He'll be joining us for Christmas Eve.  
  
  
  
P.s. Seth Yokunawa is Meryl's stupid fiancé. well they're not really but. I'll explain the details when we get there.  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Millie Thompson  
  
  
  
  
  
A huge nerve crept up to each of their faces. and they were turning red. (of what?!)  
  
"Seth Yokunawa?!" Vash stiffed as he repeated the name, he turns to Knives who looked back at him with his indescribable deranged expression.  
  
"Her Fuckin' Fiancé!?" Knives shout back.  
  
They just stood there looking at each other then looks back in the telegram. Vash's grip on the telegram tightened more. it's a good thing it isn't a person though. Things are going to be different tomorrow they both thought.  
  
Then as if on queue they smiled back at each other and laughed out loud. like they are part of an evil sinister plan.  
  
====^^=====  
  
"Ahem." Seth cough out, trying to breathe.  
  
"Seth you okay?" Meryl asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. looks like someone remembered me or something.  
  
Yeah, or maybe someone's plannin' to kill you!! Millie thought.  
  
A/N Oooopsssss.. How was it? bad? Or disgusting? Anyone confused? Anyone here mad at me now? Anyone like to kill? Anyone who would be grateful to review and do those things I said earlier will be truly appreciated. because at least someone read this thing. On to next chap.. and that chappy is surely to be a Christmas frenzy. I'm sorry if this took so long I know this is not good though but please. I'm trying to put aside my writer's block. 


	3. RIOT IN THE HOUSE!

Chapter 3: Christmas frenzy part two. riot!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. I'm truly sorry for not updating for. months now. I didn't know college sucks this big!!! If I knew. then I wouldn't have not rejected Ben Affleck's proposal!!! Shouji whacks Natsumi to get out of her reverie. anyways. I hope him and LOPEZ. will be happy. I know I would if. anyways on with the fic!!! Bwahahahahahahahaha ugh..cough..cough ahem. here goes!!! ^_^:  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful evening, an evening he never expected to happen. an evening he never dreamt to happen. an evening he together with her.  
  
"Hey. don't stand too long out there!" a man whispered from behind a petite lady.  
  
The man, draped his coat on her as he hugged her from behind. A woman just smiled and closed her eyes, feeling his warmth as she feels him collecting her long hair in the left side.  
  
He grazed his fuming lips at the back of her neck. What could he ask for? Everything was in the right place in the right time. A time he'll remember forever. A time that. wait that sound. drums?  
  
"Knives? Is there something wrong?" The woman in front of her asked worriedly.  
  
He shrugged; the woman in front of him is oblivious of the rumblings happening in the background.  
  
The sound grew louder and louder. then.  
  
  
  
THUD!!!  
  
The blond man fall from his bed, and his ALMOST perfect dream was ruined.  
  
But, though he was a little bit shaken, he knew too well that he's awake. but still he hears those fuckin' drums!!!  
  
"FA LALA,LALA,LALA,LALA!!" A familiar screaming joyous voice echoed through out the house.  
  
"JINGLE BELLS!! JINGLE BELLS!!! JINGLE ALL THE WAY!!!"  
  
he's at it again. Knives figures out with annoyance.  
  
He cocked his gun.  
  
Who wouldn't be pissed off? He was still singing even if he's out of tune.  
  
You can't even tell his voice between a gut shot dog and a female goat pregnant in labor!  
  
Knives looked at his other half with his usual deranged expression. Here he was glaring at him, but still, Vash continued to sing, feeling like he was the little boy drumming!  
  
Can't resist, Knives pulled his gun and shot the drum out of his hand.  
  
"Shut the fuck off!!" Knives yelled.  
  
As if on queue, someone opened the door.  
  
"Hi!" Meryl greeted.  
  
The twins hurried to the door and welcomed the two. no. The three.  
  
"Sorry if we're three days ahead of schedule we really missed you guys and I_can_see_that_you're_both_preoccupied_that_you're_not_listening_to_a_word_I _say." Meryl emphasized with a sweat drop. As she went to follow the twins gaze. And to her and Millie's surprise they were staring in insane eyes at-- -  
  
"Oh, guys, this is---" Meryl was about to introduce when she was cut off.  
  
"And you must be Seth Yokuna-fuck.oh I mean YO_KU_NA_WA!" Knives welcomed.  
  
"Meryl's Fiancé!!!" Vash seconded.  
  
"Well, guys we're not ACTUALLY engaged I mean." Meryl blushed of the thought.  
  
Suddenly, Seth clasped his hands with hers and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Well, she's thinking about it." Seth looked at her sincerely.  
  
Not minding the twins in front of them repeating a mantra of 'I will not loose control in front of Meryl and Millie' to themselves.  
  
"Well. I mean. Meryl is STILL waiting for someone to ask her the same thing." Millie shouted. And gives a reassuring wink. to whom? Vash or Knives?  
  
Meryl glance back at her and reddened.  
  
"Millie!" she blurted as she playfully tugged her friend.  
  
The two smiled inwardly with 'There is still hope' faces glued.  
  
They helped carry the bags inside. And spend sometime talking about things.  
  
Meryl it's been a year since we got to see the both of you.  
  
Vash yeah, well nothing changed actually. (Scratching his head)  
  
Knives yeah! I mean. he's still stupid and blundering as always.  
  
Vash glared at Knives.  
  
Millie uhm, I can see, that you haven't started decorating the house.  
  
Vash oh, that. well I was hoping for---  
  
Meryl how sweet Vash!! You're hoping that we'll decorate the house together!  
  
(Vash blushing)  
  
Vash yeah. you got it.  
  
Millie Well, I guess we've better start unpacking our things today so we can start putting up the tree right?  
  
Meryl there's just one problem. where will Seth stay?  
  
Vash (sneakers an evil grin) no problem Meryl, he can STAY tonight with me. Right Knives?  
  
Knives (smiles evilly) Yeah, then after that he can stay in mine.  
  
Seth merely nodded, a shiver went down his spine and he's now breathing heavily.  
  
'Why do I feel I'm going to regret coming along' he gulped.  
  
A/N Merry Christmas guys!! I hope someone will read this.. anyways!! If no one.. might as well don't continue ne? hope someone will review this!! ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
